Dragon Ball Z
by andy55
Summary: The Continuation of Dragon Ball Z comes to new heights with New Threats and Old Rivals coming back the Z Fighters are in for more then they bargained for.
1. Episode 1:The Eternal Dragon Returns

One day in the mountains, the superpowered boy known as Goku .Jr rolled down a hill on a log with a saw in one hand. He had spiky black hair shooting out in all directions like his great grandfather Goku. He wore a red karate uniform. Goku .Jr soon arrived by his small house and did a simple warm up: He tossed the log into the air and

shattered it to a stack of firewood with one well-placed punch. Goku .Jr was getting hungry.

Elsewhere, a Blue Truck drove down the mountain road. The truck pulled over, and a young male teenager emerged. he had a blue shirt on and white boots and cloves.

Back at Goku .Jr 's house, the boy prayed to a ball with four stars in it that he had inherited from his great grandfather Goku and that he had believed held his Grandfather' soul. As he walked outside, Goku .Jr then set off down the river trail and stopped at a tree and munched on an apple. He then dropped an apple, which disturbed a sabertooth tiger. The tiger chased Goku .Jr off the edge of a cliff. The fell to his doom, but Goku had grabbed onto a branch and giggled until the branch shattered.

Goku .Jr decided to go fishing - with his tail? He took off his clothes and stuck his tail into the river as bait. A giant fish thought he was a monkey and attacked - just before Goku .Jr kicked the fish, killing it instantly.

Goku .Jr walked down the road fully dressed and towing the giant fish. Suddenly, he got hit by the red car. The Boy yelled at Goku, who simply lifted the car over his head and chucked it.

Goku .Jr invited Vegeta J.r to his house even tho he didn't want to go and the boy,followed him.

As they walked down the road Goku .Jr introduced himself. Then, the boy introduced herself as Vegeta J.r the great grandson of Vegeta Goku laughed at Vegeta's name.

They arrived at Goku .Jr 's house. Goku .Jr spoke to his ball again. Vegeta J.r then saw the ball and swiped it. Goku .Jr ordered Vegeta J.r to give it back. but Vegeta Refused

"Look Goku J.r This is a Dragon Ball and they can grant wishes i came here to wish my grand father back so he can train me personally" said Vegeta J.r

"Well you can't have it because my grandfather Goku is the one who needs to come back said Goku J.r

Vegeta Jr starts to frustrated and tries to snatch the Dragon ball From Goku jr

but Vegeta Jr gets kicked in the stomach by Goku Jr

"Thats for trying to steal my Dragon Ball" Said Goku Jr

"Goku Jr i need that dragon ball so give it now or you will pay dearly for attacking me" said Vegeta Jr

Suddenly a Light Begins to shine from the sky But the Light Disappears in a blink of an eye and the two half breed Saiyans are amazed to see Goku Sr and Vegeta Sr the Full blooded saiyans smile at the boys known as Goku .Jr and Vegeta Jr.

"Goku Jr you can wish us back but i must warn you if i come back villains from my past will try to find me i will train you to become a great warrior" Said Goku

Elsewhere Vegeta Jr flies towards the three Saiyans and lands down

"Kakarot you are only telling them half the story typical weak minded fool why not tell them your scared of the villains who will threaten the earth like a true warrior you rise to meet it" Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta we shouldn't get dragged into this you know that we cannot risk been put on earth don't you remember what happen along time ago with Baby and Majin Buu well ?" Asked Goku

"Kakarot you know full well we defeated them both if it wasn't for me Majin buu would still be alive now, Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr make your wish so that we return to the living world" said Vegeta. "

Yes but you see we don't have all the dragon balls so its impossible to do it" said Goku Jr.

"Boys i am still apart of shenron and Goku Jr the Dragon Ball you have is still made of stone until i release the dragon balls you cannot do anything but i can let you have two wishes since i am apart of the dragon just this once then the dragon balls will be back on earth"answered Goku.

"Right" Said Vegeta Jr

"Shenron i want you to do something for me" whispers Goku to Shenron

The Sky suddenly goes Dark and clouds disappear as the eternal Dragon is released from Goku's body.

"I will grant you two wishes what will they be?" asked Shenron

"Vegeta Jr you ready?" asked Goku Jr

"Yes hurry up and make the wish" answered Vegeta Jr

Goku Jr looked up at the dragon ready to make his wish

"Shenron my first wish is to bring back Goku and Vegeta" Said Goku Jr"

As you wish the two called Vegeta and Goku will now be brought to earth" answered Shenron

Shenron's eyes start to glow red as the halos from Goku and Vegeta's head disappear.

Goku and Vegeta stare and smile at the two boys Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr.

"Finally you're here Vegeta" Said Vegeta Jr

"Hmph" said Vegeta as he walks away.

Suddenly Vegeta stops and turns around looking at Goku. "Kakarot do you sense that it's him" Said Vegeta

"Frieza but how we killed him along time ago and his Brother cooler is here too Vegeta i have a bad feeling about this" Said Goku

"But who is Frieza?" asked Vegeta Jr "

an Evil Tyrant that Kakarot and myself fought along time ago you better stay back let us two handle this" answered Vegeta.

"Oh no Frieza has Returned and now his brother cooler is with him watch out Goku and Vegeta trouble is coming next time on Dragon ball Z" Said Narrator

To Be Continued..


	2. Episode 2:The Battle for Earth Begins

Goku and Vegeta sensed that Cooler and Frieza are back

"Vegeta we need to bring Piccolo and Gohan back to earth" said Goku

...

The two Saiyans Looked at the two hybrid Saiyans Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr and nodded

"boys we need you to ask the dragon to bring Piccolo and Gohan back to earth" said Goku

Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr smiled and nodded

...

"Right let's do this said Vegeta Jr

"Shenron could you Piccolo and Gohan back to earth" asked Vegeta Jr

...

The Dragon thinks about their wish looking for the two Z fighters.

The one called Gohan will be brought to earth now replied Shenron With a flash of light Gohan appears next to the dragon

...

"Huh dad and vegeta what's going on?" asked Gohan

"Son we got huge problems Frieza and Cooler are on their way now" said Goku

"What but how you killed him remember" said Gohan

...

"Gohan somehow he has been brought back" replied Goku

Goku and Gohan look at the dragon and nod as they are ready for a fight with frieza and cooler.

"The one Called Piccolo is in Hell right now he will be brought to earth now" Said Shenron

Shenron's eyes glow red as he wishes Piccolo back to life

...

Piccolo appears behind them as the Eternal Dragon Leaves and the dragon balls are scattered across the earth

"Well I Guess this is it for a while no dragon balls for a year" said Goku

Wait what" Replied Vegeta Jr

Does that mean my four star ball is gone?" asked Goku Jr

...

"I'm afraid so but we got bigger problems Cooler and Frieza are here" said Goku

"Wait Cooler I remember him in a dream his suppose to be dead tho" Said Goku Jr

"Father i thought Vegeta Couldn't be revived because we died old and the dragon balls can't revive people more than once?" Asked Gohan

"Son That is True but since they were put in with me i made some changes and shenron agreed to let him come back to life just this one time" Replied Goku

...

"Enough of your bickering Frieza's ship is here,look no one attack unless one of his men attack's us first wait a minute The Ginyu Force is Here Great that's just what we need" Said Vegeta

Frieza's ship lands on the moutain top as Frieza's rooftop opens up and he appears on the top of the ship

...

"Oh my its been a long time Vegeta and now you will both pay for defeating me on planet namek you will soon learn the wrath of frieza" Said Frieza

Cooler ship lands next to Frieza's as he too comes out of his ship

"You two Saiyan's may have destroyed me before along with the big gete star but now i have been restored since Vegeta was revived" Said Cooler

"What!" said Vegeta Angrily

...

"Great more bad news but how could that happen?" asked Goku

"It's quite easy my friend Vegeta started off evil and was sent to hell for a short while and with the magic of babadi the curse was lifted to open the gates of hell making us return to the living world but now that they have closed since you pathetic fools revived him no one goes in or out of hell or the otherworld" replied Frieza

Vegeta gets angry and turns Super Saiyan along with Goku and Gohan

"You two boys don't get sucked up in the fight stay back there with Piccolo we will take care of these two" Said Gohan

...

Frieza flies at Gohan and directly kicks him in the gut before dropping him to the ground with another kick to the head

Cooler Fires Finger beams at both goku and Vegeta and Flies at them begining a huge battle

"Not only have he increased his speed but his power too" Said Goku

"Oh Shut up this isn't over Cooler" Yelled Vegeta

...

Vegeta put out his Hand and yells Big Bang attack and blasts cooler but Cooler goes right through it and punches Vegeta in the face and then kicks him in the gut.

"Vegeta, why you Cooler!" yelled Goku

Goku and Cooler Starts Punching and Kicking each other

"No Worthless Super Saiyan beats me" Said Cooler

"If i beat you before ill do it again Cooler said Goku"

...

Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are ready to fly off before Piccolo stops them

"Move away Piccolo we have to save them" Said Vegeta Jr

"I can't let you do that you will get Killed" replied Piccolo

"It's worth the risk" Said Vegeta Jr

...

"Think about it if you maintain this course of action you will die" Yelled Piccolo

"I bet you would do the same for Goten when you fought Majin Buu" Said Goku Jr

Piccolo stops in anger and out of nowhere Goku Jr Flies off and Vegeta Jr tries to but Piccolo stops him

"Goku Jr Come back" Yelled Piccolo

...

"Goku Jr Has Ignored Piccolo's Instructions Now Goku Jr flies off to aid his Friends Against Frieza and Cooler can he make it in time find out next time on Dragon Ball Z" Said Narrator

To Be Continued...


	3. Episode 3:The New Arrival

Damn it if he gets killed now is all over Said Piccolo

Cooler is about to Use his Death Beam on Goku but he gets kicked in the face by Goku Jr

Cooler does a back flip and stands his ground as does Goku Jr

"Another Saiyan?" Asked Cooler

...

"There is no way i am letting some metal freak destroy my Great grandfather" Said Goku Jr

"Hmph well we will see about that won't we" said Cooler

Suddenly two allies come to aid Gohan and his friends, Android 18 and Goten.

"Wait Goten you were dead how is it your alive no one wished you back?" asked Gohan ...

"Gohan the namekian balls made me come back to life thanks to Android 18 and Kibito kai for helping me out" Replied Goten

"Who's the kid" Asked android 18 "

...

Goku Jr the Great Grandson of Dad" replied Gohan

Suddenly the Ginyu force moves in and attacks Gohan and Goten leaving 18 and Goku Jr left to defend Goku and Vegeta.

"Goten watch out for ginyu's body change technique it can swap your bodies and lend you helpless" said Android 18

"Right" Replied Goten

...

"Frieza you never learn do you i will stop at nothing to destroy you" Yelled Goku Jr

Goku Jr powers up and turns into Super Saiyan 2

"What Goku Jr is Already an ascended Saiyan Impossible"Said Vegeta

Vegeta and Goku are in Shock as is Gohan.

...

"What this Kid is stronger than a Super Saiyan Darn you" Yelled Ginyu

Ginyu attacks Goku Jr with a fury of punches and then he smiles "Its time to change bodies Change Now!" Yelled Ginyu

"Goku Jr look out his going to change bodies with you!" Yelled Goku

...

Suddenly Goku Jr goes straight through the blast and smashes ginyu in the gut and gets ready for his final attack

"It's time for your terror to end Ginyu!" Yelled Goku Jr

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Yells Goku Jr

Goku Jr Blasts Ginyu with his Kamehameha Wave blowing him up and instantly kills him

...

"What no way i'm getting out of here" Said Jeice

The Ginyu Force tries to Leave but Vegeta blowes the whole Ginyu force with his Big Bang Attack

"Vegeta why do you keep doing it" Yelled Goku

"Kakarot i do as i please don't lecture me with your nonsense" Replied Vegeta

...

"Dad watch out for Frieza's Tail Remember on Namek" said Gohan

"I remember son thank you Frieza this is far from finished" Said Goku

Goku transforms to Super Saiyan 2 and Attacks Frieza with Punches as the two fly off and start attacking in a huge battle

...

"Stupid Saiyan i will not be defeated by a monkey" said Frieza

Frieza uses his finger death beams on Goku's arms then flies up in the air and starts creating energy for the death ball and throws it at Goku

"Man the Death ball frieza you're going too far please no!" yelled Goku

Suddenly Goku is Pushed out of the way by a mysterious black shadow

..

"What the" Said Goku

Kohen appears in front of Goku as he Lies on the Ground

Kohen now stares face to face with frieza

"Who is that his a saiyan?" Asked Vegeta

"I am more then a Saiyan i am Gohan's Son"

"What!" Said Everyone

..

"Out of nowhere a New Saiyan by the name of Kohen and is the Son of Gohan does he have the power to take out frieza Find out on the Next Dragon Ball Z" Said Narrator


	4. Episode 4:The Secret Of Vegeta

"I will take it from here Mr Piccolo and Grandpa Goku" Said Kohen

Kohen flies up and looks directly at Frieza

"You really think another Saiyan will make a difference?" Asked Frieza

Frieza Laughs with his devilish laughter but Kohen soon punches him in the gut shocking Goku and Vegeta.

...

"Don't you ever patronize me Frieza i am a Saiyan a proud race of people you Destroyed" said Kohen

"There is no way i am letting some white purple piece of trash take over the earth" Said Kohen

"Well you talk big but lets see if you can back it up you Monkey" said Frieza

Frieza throws a Purple blast at Kohen but he ducks and kicks Frieza in the face

"This is incredible his way stronger than Goku when he faced Cell" said Piccolo

...

If you guys want to help go after cooler now" yelled Kohen

"Dad let me handle Frieza he destroyed our people and home planet its time he pays" said Kohen

"Right"Replied Gohan

Gohan flies off to help Goku against Cooler and Yells Masenko ha sending a blast directly at Cooler leaving him crashing to the ground .

..

"Damn you little dirty Saiyan" Said Cooler

Cooler fires a death beam but before anything could hit him Piccolo moves Gohan out of the way

...

"Stupid Namekian Trash Stop my attack will you" Said Cooler

Suddenly Cell appear and punches Vegeta in the gut

"You should have watched yourself Vegeta now you will die" said Cell

Cell puts his hand out to destroy Vegeta until Goku kicks him in the face making him crash down to the ground

...

"Curse you Goku!" Yelled Cell

"This isn't over yet Cell you got me once and it will not happen again!" Yelled Goku

"Really well we will see about that Goku remember i have your cells in my body" said Cell

"You may have my cells but i will still defeat you Cell no matter how many cells are in your body

Goku and Cell Punch each other in the face and smile about it

..

Suddenly Vegeta Jr Yells Final Flash and and big flash of light blows Cooler out of the earth and into the sun killing him.

"No Metal Freak takes over the Saiyan Race" Said Vegeta Jr

"hmph" Said Vegeta Jr

Vegeta smiles at Vegeta Jr and concentrates on getting up

"Boy you will now pay for killing Cooler" said Cell

...

Cell goes to fly off until Kohen kicks Cell in the face

"Kohen what do you suppose we do" asked 18

"Easy you stay back and let me take care of Frieza" replied Kohen

Kohen and 18 Cell and Frieza are on the attack watch out" Yelled Goku

...

"Kakarot ready?" asked Vegeta

"You bet" Replied Goku

"Goku and Vegeta this is the end" said Cell

"oh no Cell is going all out with the Kamehameha we got to stop him he'll destroy the earth" Said Goku

...

"What" Yelled Kohen

Kohen looked at 18 and smiled

...

Kohen jumps right in front of the blast Goku and 18 are in shock

"Kohen No get out of the way!" Yelled Goku and 18

Cell uses his Kamehameha but Kohen side steps it and the wave follows Kohen leading it to Cell Ultimately destroying him

Goku and 18 close their eyes in shock that Kohen Destroyed Cell

"Pathetic Android attacks the earth and gets destroyed" Said Kohen

...

"Stupid Monkey you are so dead" said Frieza

Frieza uses his finger death beams on Goku's arms then flies up in the air and starts creating energy for the death ball and throws it at Goku

"Man the Death ball frieza you're going too far please no!" yelled Goku

Just as Vegeta and Goku were at their wits end Kohen Yells Kamehameha! leading the blast away from the earth

"That was close" Said Vegeta

Gohan gets Angry about until Kohen starts to Transforms

"The kids a true saiyan his power is increasing after all the damage he took on kosmos 50 years ago Said Vegeta

"Vegeta what are you talking about do you know something that you haven't told us" asked Gohan

"Hmph that's right Gohan" Said Vegeta

The Z Fighters & Frieza look at Vegeta wondering what he means

"What are you talking about Vegeta this dirty saiyan was not suppose to be on Cosmos" Said Frieza

"Frieza he was sent there by King Vegeta my Father" replied Vegeta.

Everyone is in Shock that Kohen was on Cosmos 50 years ago without Frieza's orders

"Well this is an interesting devolpment Kohen was on Cosmos 50 years ago but why did Captain Ginyu tell him to go there Find out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z" Said Narrator


	5. Episode 5:Super Big Bang Attack?

King Vegeta Sent him there well he made a big mistake the king by far is the worst monkey of all that dirty wretch Saiyan tried to save you all and died like a monkey Said Frieza

Vegeta starts laughing at Frieza

What's so Funny? Asked Frieza

...

Frieza you really don't get it do you Kohen is no ordinary saiyan to be exact let me tell you something my father and Ginyu never told you" Replied Vegeta

The Z Fighters and Frieza look at Vegeta wondering what King Vegeta and Ginyu had to do with Kohen

..

You see Frieza it goes like this Said Vegeta

(Start of a Flash Back)

...

Radditz why are you here? Asked King Vegeta

Sir i just got report Frieza is on his way to the planet Yan what should we do about this? Replied Radditz

King Vegeta got off his chair and was angry about Frieza Getting to Yan

...

Listen i want you to get Bardock and the crew off to Planet Fade now and Radditz you go with them too. Said King Vegeta

Yes King Vegeta Replied Radditz

...

Radditz walked off to inform Bardock and the crew while the day couldn't get any worse Vegeta and Nappa arrived to See King Vegeta

Vegeta and Nappa looked directly at King Vegeta who was not in the mood for games.

Dad can we stop playing games i want a challenge Nappa is giving me easy tasks i am a Saiyan warrior not a shoe boy blast it Yelled Vegeta

Nappa i want you to take Vegeta to Cosmos Frieza said someone is doing our job for us killing Frieza's men said King Vegeta

...

King Vegeta got up with hatred in his eyes he told Nappa and Vegeta to stop until Bardock came into the room

Bardock what's the meaning of this your not suppose to be here said King Vegeta

Sir forgive me but the Saiyan known as Kohen has gotten into a spacepod and is heading to Planet Cosmos now Said Bardock

What! Kohen wasn't suppose to be there yet i was sending him there soon but he isn't ready Frieza's men Zarbon and Dodoria are around there Change of Plan Bardock head to Cosmos Now! Yelled King Vegeta

Yes my King said Bardock

King Vegeta had Fury in his eyes and both Bardock and King Vegeta headed to Planet Cosmos

( End of Flash Back)

..

See its like this Frieza Kohen got to Cosmos Before my Father and Kakarot's Father so now your dealing with a true saiyan warrior he is The Saiyan Elite like myself said Vegeta

Hmph i see you think just because his a Saiyan elite he can defeat me you fool his a monkey just like your ridicoulus King and i'll prove it ! Yelled Frieza

...

Frieza and Kohen Start Fighting Again in the air Once Again while Goku and the others watch until an old enemy returns

Kid Buu lands on the ground staring at the Z warriors with an evil laugh

Hee hee hee Goku & Vegeta you to must die said Kid buu

...

Vegeta its Buu his back but how we killed him? asked Goku

Well his alive now guys we got huge problems on our hands replied Piccolo

Kid Buu Stops laughing and blasts Gohan and Piccolo away with a single shot

..

Now you two are next said Kid Buu

Vegeta lets do this said Goku

Kakarot stay out of my way his mind Yelled Vegeta

Goku and Vegeta Transform into Ascended Super Saiyans and both go on the attack with buu.

...

Buu Kicks Goku in the face and throws him into the mountain nearby while kid buu looks directly at Vegeta who tries to use his big bang attack but Buu goes right through the attack and punches Vegeta in the gut before dropping him to the ground.

Vegeta and Goku try to catch their breath while buu is coming towards them

Vegeta his improved we have to think of something fast we have to do it Vegeta Now Yelled Goku

Kakarot i fused with you before and i am not doing it Again Replied Vegeta

...

Vegeta Flies at Kid Buu and goes on the attack while Kohen is fighting Frieza

Vegeta Don't you'll get killed! Yelled Goku

Kakarot i blew myself up almost failed to exist in the otherworld and i'm not going to let him do that again besides i know he can't block my new Attack The Super Big Bang Attack

Oh no Buu is Back But with Vegeta's New attack will he be able to Stop Majin Buu and will Kohen be able to defeat frieza find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Said Narrator


	6. The Return of The Majin

Last time on Dragon Ball Z Kohen arrived and started the battle against buu until an old enemy that caught the Z Warriors by Suprise Majin Buu has Returned and now Goku and the others are in for the biggest battle of the century find out today on Dragon Ball Z

..

Frieza you know you can't defeat me its written all over your face said Kohen

Hmph is that what you think well i am afraid your wrong replied Frieza

Frieza smirks and gives out his evil laugh before Kohen starts to get angry

I won't lose Frieza you will not trample over this world and just to say i'm not bluffing lets head over to the time chamber in the lookout to finish our battle said Kohen

...

Fine by me kid Said Frieza

Frieza and Kohen headed to the look out while Goku and the others had bigger problems with Majin Buu who is looking stronger than ever

...

You fools thought taking away my previous form that i would become weaker well you really are stupid now it will be your death for screwing around in my brain 4 years ago! Yelled Majin Buu

We will see about that Buu Said Vegeta

Vegeta Transforms into his Super Saiyan 2 form getting ready to fight Buu

..

Vegeta please we have to work together said Goku

Kakarot he made me die for nothing and now i will pay him back for it with his death you wouldn't understand how ashamed of me a Saiyan elite put down by a clown like you and this pink blob said Vegeta

...

Vegeta Flies over and punches Buu in the gut before sending him up in the air and buu stops in the air while Vegeta appears again kicking him in the face

Vegeta goes to blast Buu but he Vanishes

What were did he go? Asked Vegeta

Vegeta Above you said Goku

...

Vegeta looks up and gets very angry while buu laughs at him before kicking him in the face and black him down to the ground

Buu flies over to Vegeta but Goku stops Buu by punching him in the face

..

Kakarot i said do not help me said Vegeta

Vegeta gets up and attacks buu again as they start fighting in the air meanwhile not too far from the area trunks sensed something

That energy it couldn't be is that Dad wait it can't be could it well theres only one way to find out i better go check it out said Trunks

Trunks flew off towards the area of the fighting then he sensed Majin Buu's energy

Majin Buu's energy is here that means only one thing his back don't worry dad i'm on my way i only wish you were around Goten but your dead and cannot be revived because you already died at the hands of buu last time said Trunks

...

meanwhile just on a mountain just next to Korin tower a young boy started collecting four blue orbs he had no idea what they were for so he put them in his sack and climbed to the top of the lookout were Mr Popo was wondering who the kid is

Excuse but who are you? Asked mr Popo

My name is Tommy i was the friend of Majin buu the only one he appricates except Mr Satan said Tommy

Oh my but how why are you here? asked Mr Popo

I found these strange blue orbs i was wondering if you knew what they mean the cat told me that if anyone should know about orbs it would be Mr Popo which is you right said Tommy

..

Tommy unwrapped the sack as the Blue Star Dragon Balls were on the ground glowing

Wait those are the Blue Star Dragon Balls but how? asked Popo

Dragon balls what are they? asked Tommy

They are the balls that grant wishes but i don't know how they got here said Mr Popo

...

Suddenly King Kai's voice is heard from the lookout

The Blue star dragon Balls how did they make it here to earth its amazing they still exist because no other kai knew of them not even the supreme kai himself said King Kai

huh who's there asked Tommy

my name is King Kai and Tommy you must be careful of the blue star dragon balls they are dangerous the dragon that attacked us along time ago became evil but after omega shenron was Defeated by Goku the blue dragon was returned to those Blue star balls said King Kai

..

I get it now that blue dragon was the one who ate the dragon balls and seperated them through the universe i get it but i know it could work by summoning it we may be able to stop the dimension shift that's happening right now said Tommy

That's right the very same its not a good idea to summon him unless for extreme circumstances said King Kai

...

Tommy i would keep them out of harms reach because if anyone was to gather them and make another evil wish with him it could destroy not only this galaxy but the next said mr popo

What no way said Tommy

Tommy was shocked at what mr popo said

..

Tommy alright i won't use them but i will summon the dragon to send them to a new planet said Tommy

Right do it Now Tommy replied King Kai

Blue Dragon here my command i Summon you The Blue Star Dragon here right now said Tommy

The Sky becomes dark red as the light of the blue smoke as the eternal Dragon appears in the sky

...

Who are you kid and why have you summoned me the great Hyra Shenron asked the Dragon

Hyra Shenron i ask You to send yourself and those dragon balls back to Frieza 101's hideout so that it cannot be used again said Tommy

Hyra gets angry about the wish but looks back at Tommy and agrees

As you wish this wish is the only one you want then it shall be granted said Hyra Shenron

Hyra Shenron's eyes glow red as he dissappears with the blue star dragon balls and the sky turns back to normal

..

It's over thanks King Kai and mr popo said Tommy

With that Tommy was about to leave until his head started to change into a Pink Kid with white eyes who turns to look at Mr popo

What the Tommy are you okay? asked Mr Popo

..

He laughs at Mr Popo

hee hee totally said Salaga

Oh no he looks like Majin Buu said Mr Popo

King Kai is shocked at this turn of events with Tommy.

...

Well this is an interesting Development After turning into his new form Tommy has brought back The Return of The Majin what will he do now will Tommy's new form bring great Destruction only one way to find out next time on Dragon Ball Z said Narrator


	7. Salaga is Born The Majin Battle Begins

Last time on Dragon Ball Z The Blue Star Dragon was Summoned and returned back to his home of eternal rest at Planet Frieza 101 that was until Tommy Started to Change into a Pink kid what could this mean find out today on Dragon Ball Z

..

At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Kohen and Frieza were battling high in the sky

You really think you can stop me kid said Frieza

Frieza smirks and gives out his evil laugh before Kohen starts to get angry

Frieza you may have been the strongest 12 years ago on namek with Goku but theres no way i'm going to lose to you now said Kohen

...

Frieza and Kohen dissapear and reappear outside the time chamber as they fly off to the moutain below korins tower while they finally land on the ground

See its like this Frieza you may have beaten the saiyans of old on planet Vegeta all those years ago but like i said you haven't beaten me said Kohen

..

Well my friend you might want to watch your tone because i am going to do what i did to that bald useless earthling and blow you up like the monkey you are said Frieza

Kohen sighs and was about to walk away but he stops and stares at Frieza

Why do you call us Saiyans such useless names all it proves is that you were really not the greatest fighter that you claim you are said Kohen

Frieza becomes Furious at Kohen throws a blast at Kohen who send the blast away to a mountain

Curse you i shall not let you tell me that i am not a fighter you shall die by my hands count my word on that Kohen said Frieza

...

Meanwhile west of Kame house Majin Buu and the others were fighting Majin Buu

Hey Majin Buu you want to fight us you coward you blew up the earth once before but were not letting it happen again said Vegeta

Majin Buu looks at Goku and Vegeta with an Evil Grin and starts laughing at them

i don't know boys you really think you can beat me its not going to be that easy this time said Majin Buu

Suddenly Majin Buu uses his Kamehameha on Vegeta and Goku knocking them into a mountain

...

is that all you got? asked Majin Buu

Majin Buu Yawns and smiles at them

..

Vegeta lets Shut him up! yelled Goku

Fine by Me replied Vegeta

Both Vegeta and Goku start attacking Buu yet again the sound of the fighting is upsetting the earth

...

Trunks Finally arrived at the Scene where the others are fighting

huh Majin buu is back this is not good at all said Trunks

...

meanwhile up at the Lookout Tommy looked at Mr Popo and smiled

Popo it's time to kill Majin Buu said Tommy

Tommy flies off towards the action he suddenly stops and realizes he can use instant transformation so he dissappear and reappears were Goku and Vegeta are fighting

Tommy notices Trunks as he watches Majin Buu fighting in the air

...

Majin Buu don't you even think of killing them said Tommy

Majin Buu and The Two Saiyans are Shocked to See the new Tommy

By the way my name is Salaga and i am here to stop you from hurting this Planet! yelled Salaga

Before Majin Buu could react Salaga Kicked Majin buu in the gut before blasting him into the mountain only for him to dissappear

were did he go? asked Majin Buu

...

Hey behind you replied Salaga

the new Revived Majin Buu has finally been over powered by the New Majin Form of Salaga can he save the world from certain doom or will the end of the universe be at the hands of Majin Buu find out next time on Dragon ball Z


End file.
